


And Then Some

by Savay



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Marijuana, Multi, Smut, Threesome, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savay/pseuds/Savay
Summary: It starts simply enough.  Kala and Riley are talking about their families, and Riley mentions the time her dad visited her in Amsterdam.“You smoked marijuana with your father?” Kala asks incredulously.Riley laughs, thinking back to when she gave her father and his friends Ecstasy before their concert in Reykjavik.  “I’ve done more than that, but yeah.  Papa loves pot.”Laughing as well, Kala shakes her head in disbelief.  “I can’t imagine my father smoking it at all, let alone smoking with him.”“Have you ever smoked?” Riley asks.Kala shakes her head.  “I wouldn’t have even known who to ask about getting it,” she admits sheepishly.Smirking, Riley leans forward and puts her hand on Kala’s knee.  “You don’t really have to worry about that anymore, do you?”





	And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from a friend on Twitter/Tumblr for her birthday. (It was based off a longish Twitter thread, but TL;DR it boiled down to Riley getting Kala stoned for the first time, Wolfgang finding it adorable, and then Kala getting handsy with them.)
> 
> Takes place in a vague Whispersless future in which the whole cluster and their significant others are in a polyamorous relationship, mostly because I said so.

It starts simply enough.  Kala and Riley are talking about their families, and Riley mentions the time her dad visited her in Amsterdam.

“You smoked marijuana with your father?” Kala asks incredulously.

Riley laughs, thinking back to when she gave her father and his friends Ecstasy before their concert in Reykjavik.  “I’ve done more than that, but yeah.  Papa loves pot.”

Laughing as well, Kala shakes her head in disbelief.  “I can’t imagine my father smoking it at all, let alone smoking with him.”

“Have you ever smoked?” Riley asks.

Kala shakes her head.  “I wouldn’t have even known who to ask about getting it,” she admits sheepishly.

Smirking, Riley leans forward and puts her hand on Kala’s knee.  “You don’t really have to worry about that anymore, do you?”

“No,” Kala answers, giving a small smile.  “I guess not.”

“No pressure, of course,” Riley adds.

“No,” Kala says again.  “I think I want to try.  At least to see what it’s like first-hand.”

And that’s how, one day about a week later when everyone else is out running errands, Kala finds herself being passed a glass pipe by Riley.  They’re sitting on the bed in Will and Riley’s room, and Riley gives Kala a small smile.  “Don’t worry if you need to cough,” she says, “Just try to hold in the smoke as long as you can.”

Kala nods, accepting the dark blue pipe and bringing it to her lips.  Riley lights for her as she inhales.  The sour smoke doesn’t taste how Kala expected, but she doesn’t think it’s that bad until it hits the back of her throat.  Kala pulls the pipe away and begins to cough, the dry heat something she’s never experienced outside of sharing with her cluster-mates before.

Riley looks at her affectionately, taking the pipe from Kala and handing her a glass of water.  Once Kala’s breathing has evened back out, Riley says, “I’ve got an idea.  This might make it easier for you.”

“What do you mean?” Kala asks, handing back the glass so Riley can put it on the bedside table.

“Have you heard of ‘shotgunning’?”

Kala shakes her head no.  Rather than explaining, Riley sends a memory her way.

_Curled up with Nomi and Amanita on their bed, Riley inhales deeply off a joint.  She leans over to Nomi, pressing her lips to the other woman’s.  They open their mouths, and Riley exhales the smoke.  Eyes closed, Nomi breathes in._

Settling back into the present, Kala nods at Riley.  “I would like to try that.”

Grinning, Riley brings the pipe to her lips and takes a large hit.  She puts the lighter and pipe down on the bedside table, then turns back and puts one hand gently behind Kala’s head.  Leaning forward, Riley pulls Kala close and brings their lips together.  When she feels Kala’s lips open against hers, Riley slowly begins to exhale.  Kala inhales most of it, but a few tendrils of smoke escape, lazy wisps curling up between.  The smoke she does get is easier to handle, though.  It doesn’t burn Kala’s throat the way it did before, and she’s able to hold it in until Riley pulls away.  Slowly, Kala breathes out, the secondhand smoke barely visible anymore.

“Better?” Riley asks.

Kala smiles mischievously.  “Much better.”

“I’m glad,” Riley replies with a small laugh.

They share another few more hits, Riley shotgunning each of them to Kala in turn, until Kala realizes she’s actually starting to feel something.  “Is everything supposed to be slow?” she asks.

Giggling, RIley nods.  “That’s part of it.  Do you notice anything else?”

As she thinks about it, Kala notices Riley hasn’t pulled her hand away after the most recent hit.  Riley’s touch feels softer than usual.  Kala finds herself leaning her head back into it.  “Things are more…comfortable?  I’m not sure exactly how to put it,” Kala answers.

Riley rubs her thumb in circles against Kala’s neck.  “Mm, I think that’s a good way to describe it.”  When she finally brings her hand back to grab the pipe again, Kala pouts.  “Really?” Riley asks, amused.

“That felt good,” Kala says.  “I didn’t want you to stop.”

“Trust me,” Riley explains, “it’ll be even better if you smoke a bit more.”

“You’re the expert,” Kala replies.  (Part of her senses that Riley just wants an excuse to shotgun her again.  Kala thinks about reminding RIley that she doesn’t need an excuse to kiss her, but another part of Kala wants to see what it will be like if she gets a bit higher.)

Riley lights the pipe once more, taking a deep drag until the bowl stops burning.  She puts it and the lighter aside once more before moving back toward Kala.  One hand goes back to Kala’s neck, the other around her waist, pulling her closer than they were before.  Kala’s lips are already slightly open when they meet Riley’s, and the latter begins exhaling almost immediately.  As she breathes the smoke in, Kala brings one hand up to Riley’s face to hold herself steady.  They both feel a heat rise between them that has nothing to do with the burn of the smoke.  Riley runs her tongue across Kala’s bottom lip before she pulls back for air.

Eyes still closed, Kala smiles.  She lets her mind overlap with Riley’s, sharing rather than telling her how much Kala liked that.  In return, Kala finds reciprocation, an eager affection from Riley wrapping her up safe and warm.

“You were right,” Kala whispers, finally opening opening her eyes to look into Riley’s.

“Oh?”

“That was much better.”

Riley laughs, and Kala doesn’t know why, but the musical lilt to the sound makes her giggle in reply.  The amusement flows between the two of them.  Even though Riley usually needs to smoke a bit more to feel this stoned, feeling Kala’s first high has Riley giddy like it’s her own first time all over again.  Before either of them knows how they got there, they’re lying down on the bed, curled up together in a shared fit of giggles.

Both women are so lost in each other that they don’t notice anyone has come home until there’s a knock on the door frame to the room.  Kala feels who it is a split second before Riley.

“Wolfgang!” she calls between laughs.  “Come in!”

Knowing what he’s going to find when he opens the door, Wolfgang is already wearing an amused look when he enters the room.

“Wolfgang,” Kala says again.  “Riley’s hair is  _so soft_.”  She runs her fingers through Riley’s hair, just enjoying the sensation.  “Why did no one tell me her hair was so soft?”

Almost laughing himself, Wolfgang looks to Kala.  “You got her high?”

“Hey!” Kala says.  “I asked her to get me high.  Don’t blame Riley.”

He gives in and chuckles at this.  “I’m not blaming her for anything,” Wolfgang says as he sits down at the foot of the bed.  “Just wish I had been here,” he teases, leaning down to give Kala a soft kiss hello.

“You’re more than welcome to join,” Riley notes, gesturing vaguely to the pipe and lighter still on the side table.

“Wouldn’t want to intrude,” Wolfgang answers.

Riley sits up and puts a hand on his knee.  “You’re not intruding on anything.  Is he, Kala?”

Kala sits up briefly, only to shift so she is leaning her whole weight against Wolfgang.  “Not intruding at all,” she sighs contentedly.  She wraps her arms around him, breathing deeply.  “Have I ever told you how good you smell?”

“I don’t think so,” Wolfgang replies, smiling down at her warmly.

“Your jacket is really smooth,” Kala muses, running a hand across the leather.  “No one told me everything would be so good to  _touch_.”  Both Riley and Wolfgang laugh.  “You should join us,” Kala continues, hand moving from his shoulder to his chest.  Kala finds that being high makes her want to share each new experience.  The heat that was building before between Riley and Kala is back, and she pushes it into Wolfgang as well.

Welcoming it, Wolfgang smirks knowingly at Riley.  “If you insist.”

Riley leans over to the side table and grabs the pipe and lighter.  She hands them to Wolfgang.  As he’s taking a hit, she pushes the memory of herself and Kala shotgunning the smoke toward him, sending him a wordless question.  Understanding the request, he puts the lighter on his knee and puts his free hand around Riley’s waist.  She moves closer, and Wolfgang slowly breathes the smoke into her lungs.

Kala watches them from Wolfgang’s other side, enjoying the ghost of their kiss against her lips.  All three of them are smiling when Riley pulls back to exhale.  The blonde woman takes another hit directly from the pipe this time, and Kala is already sitting up properly so she can lean toward Riley by the time the blonde lowers the bowl from her face.  Wolfgang takes the lighter and pipe back so Riley can put her arms around Kala.  He watches them hungrily as he takes another drag.

When Riley starts to move her hands away, Kala only pulls her closer.  “Your lips feel  _amazing_ ,” Kala says by way of an explanation.  “I want to feel the rest of you, too.”

Riley give her a grin.  “You sure you want to do this?”  It’s not like they’ve never had sex before - they all have in some capacity or another - but both Riley and Wolfgang know this is a new experience for Kala now.

Kala nods emphatically.  “If just yout lips feels that good, I want to know what the rest is like.”

Not needing to be told twice, Riley puts her hand in Kala’s hair and gently brings her in for another kiss.  Wolfgang puts the pipe and lighter on the bedside table so he can concentrate on the two of them, licking his lips as he feels theirs press together.  Kala’s hands are everywhere, running over Riley’s shoulders, down her arms, up her waist, just wanting to touch every inch of her.  Tentatively, Kala brings her hands up to Riley’s breasts.  Even through the layers of fabric, it’s enough to make Riley gasp softly against Kala’s mouth.

Wolfgang genuinely considers just watching until he feels them both in the back of his mind, beckoning him to join.  Without hesitation, he moves over behind Riley and starts to suck on her neck.  Between Kala and Wolfgang, Riley moans.  She licks at Kala’s lips, deepening their kiss as Wolfgang presses himself against her back and continues to work her throat.  Riley brings her hand down from Kala’s hair so she can start removing the other woman’s shirt.  They break apart just long enough for Riley to pull the shirt over Kala’s head.  Then they are kissing again, Kala’s teasing Riley’s nipples through her shirt as Riley gently runs her nails up Kala’s back.

Arching into the touch, Kala gasps.  She brings her hands down to the hem of Riley’s shirt, and both she and Wolfgang lift it off of her.  As Kala leans forward to unclasp Riley’s bra, Wolfgang removes his own shirt.  When Riley is completely topless, he cups her breasts from behind while she removes Kala’s bra.  His calloused fingers run across Riley’s nipples, and a hot spike of arousal shoots through all three of them.

Riley pulls Kala to her again.  She leans down, taking one of Kala’s nipples into her mouth.  Kala groans softly, head falling back in pleasure.  Riley runs her tongue over the sensitive skin, enjoying the sounds she pulls from Kala.  Slowly, she lies Kala back on the bed so she can kiss her way down the other woman’s stomach.  Wolfgang moves up, sucking Kala’s neglected nipple.  Riley makes it to Kala’s waistband and presses the question into her mind.  

“Please,” Kala answers aloud.  Riley quickly unbuttons Kala’s pants, then pulls them and her underwear down Kala’s legs.  She tosses them over the side of the bed, then shimmies out of the rest of her own clothes.  Wolfgang takes the cue, removing his as well.  Then Riley goes back to Kala’s waist and picks up right where she left off.  Trailing her tongue across Kala’s hips, Riley moans at the shared pleasure.  As Riley kneels down between Kala’s legs, she gives Wolfgang a smirk.

For a few minutes, he just enjoys the show.  Kala whining quietly until Riley’s tongue is finally against her folds.  Riley lapping at her eagerly, smiling proudly when a flick of her tongue against Kala’s clit has the other woman bucking.  She slides a finger into Kala’s wet heat, and the three of them groan at the feeling.  And as good as it feels, it also brings Wolfgang’s attention to Riley’s aching cunt.  He moves behind Riley, running his fingers against her to find she is already wet.

Wolfgang slides a finger into Riley, moving with the same rhythm she uses on Kala.  Both of their pleasure flows through him, his cock growing hard. Riley slips a second finger into Kala.  Wolfgang does the same into Riley, curling his fingers slightly with each stroke.  When Riley moans against Kala’s clit, Kala shudders.

He leans over to the bedside table and grabs a condom, pulling it out of the foil package and rolling it down his cock.  With the mix of marijuana and shared sensations, just the slight touch is enough to make it twitch.  He moves back behind Riley, pressing just the tip of his cock against her folds.  She rocks back against him.  He puts just the head in.  Kala feels it through Riley, and both women moan.  Bringing his hands to Riley’s hips for leverage, he slowly pushes forward until she’s taken him fully.  He waits for a few moments to let her adjust to him, the three of them overwhelmed by the combination of sensations.

“Please,” Kala breathes again, and it’s enough to set the other two in motion.  Wolfgang sets a steady pace, thrusting into Riley in time with each of her strokes into Kala.  Kala writhes against the bed, gripping the sheets as Riley and Wolfgang’s pleasure rolls over her with her own.

As the orgasm begins to build between the three of them, Riley hastens her tongue and fingers in Kala, humming constant sounds of pleasure against Kala’s clit.  In turn, Wolfgang picks up his pace, groaning both at the heat of Riley around him and the strangely pleasurable full feeling the two share with him.  He reaches down to rub at Riley’s clit.  That’s the spark that sets everything in motion.  Riley bucks back against him, coming with a shout against Kala.  Her orgasm ricochets through the others.  Kala clenches down hard on Riley’s fingers, and Wolfgang thrusts hard against her and fills the condom.

For a few moments, they are just a sweaty, panting mass of limbs.  The three of them feel boneless, Kala especially tingling with aftershocks.  Soon, though, Wolfgang pulls out of Riley and ties off the condom, allowing Riley to move off of Kala and lay beside her.  Wolfgang tosses the condom into the trash can, then lies down on the other side of Kala.

“Everything you hoped for?” Riley asks breathlessly.

Wolfgang kisses Kala’s cheek as she laughs hoarsely.  “And then some.”


End file.
